Heartbreak and hope
by JustJulie
Summary: When Booth comes back after four years away with all intention of telling Bones he loved her will she still be there waiting for her or will she have moved on?


Hey everyone Julie here with my first ever Bones fic, and second published story.

I always ask this why do we have to write a disclaimer when everyone already knows the sad truth. If any one of actually owned Bones we wouldn't be here writing **fan-**fiction.

This will be a two-shot, I honestly thought long and hard about leaving it like this but I simply couldn't and it will be a B&B don't worry. As always reviews are welcomed and so is constructive criticism. Thank you all for taking the time to read this story and thanks to you all especially those that take the time to review! :D!

Now I have to go study because I have a midterm in a couple of hours for my college class!

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Booth was fidgeting in his seat waiting for the damn thing to land. He was home, finally. After four years he was back. He'd taken a chance all those years ago, a promotion; the only catch was that it was in L.A. But it was too good to pass up, they wanted him as Deputy Director thanks to his almost immaculate records in his partnership with Bones, he'd skip a couple of levels and it was near where Rebecca had recently moved with Parker. He had accepted the job and gotten on the first plane over there after packing.

But when he gotten there it seemed as though a part of him was missing; the first few months he couldn't figure it out. He was finally back near Parker, had a good job, with a good paycheck, and he had a beautiful blonde girlfriend. He should have been happy. Besides now he didn't have to deal with the squints. The squints….Bones. The full force of the realization had hit him his second year on the job. And if he thought that something was missing before now that he knew what it was, it was a thousand times worse. He missed her squint speak, and having to look up words almost every night (he'd actually bought and electronic dictionary and had kept it handy ever since). He missed their meals at Wong Fu's and at the diner, and their late night talks at the bar. He missed the Jeffersonian and all it held within. He missed her most of all, her beautiful blue eyes, and how she was always there when he needed her, that although she was generally bad with people she could read him like a book and always seemed to know just what to say. He loved her.

The plane touched the ground and he hurried out of his seat, he had an anthropologist to see.

When a request came through a month ago offering the position as Deputy Director here in D.C. he'd nearly jumped for joy. He had accepted the offer and had a long talk with Rebecca and Parker. Now he had Parker for half the year and Rebecca for the other. And he was on his way to see the woman he loved for the first time in four years, and he would finally be able to tell her how much he loved her and missed her, and hold her, and kiss her. He only hoped that after four years she still cared for him enough to give him a chance.

Forty-five minutes later he arrived at the Jeffersonian, and stepped out of his car and just looked at the massive building that represented his past and if all went well, his future. He entered the building and walked down the familiar hallways reminiscing about their past together. But he stopped dead at the entrance of the lab to look at the scene before him.

The entire lab was deserted, save for the two people in the middle of the silver platform where the light from the skylight shined on every surface. The very recognizable Temperance Brennan and Jack Hodgins were talking very close and softly to each other. Jack slowly pulled out a small, velvet, black box from his pocket looking hopefully at her as he showed her the stunning ring inside. She gasped, beamed her gorgeous smile at him, and pulled him into a tight hug.

His beautiful bones, the love of his life had moved on. He turned around and walked quietly back to his car leaving the romantic scene behind him; he couldn't blame her, he left her four years ago, but he still felt his heart brake into a million pieces and a tear crawled down his cheek.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Inside Temperance Brennan pulled back from the hug with tears in her eyes still beaming at Hodgins.

"Angela will love it Jack, I'm so happy for you both." She told him trying desperately not to think about the heart she had lost four years ago to a Seeley Booth who had left for a job in California.


End file.
